kita break dulu,ya
by SLEEPING FOREST15
Summary: Jika hubungan cinta di letakkan di atas pondasi persahabatan. Maka akan seperti apa jadi-nya? SASUNARU-SASUDEI-NEJIGAA-SAISAKU-KIBAHINA-blaa...blaaa. UPDATE! BREAK2!
1. break1

**K I T A B R E A K D U L U, Y A?**

A U T H O R

Sleeping Forest

-Shinju Risa

D I S C L A I M E R

Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei

-Vidi Aldiano

W A R N I N G S

Yaoi, Straight, OOC-ness, AU highSchool, Gaje-ness.

P A I R I N G S

SasuxNaru, NejixGaa, SaixSaku, ShikaxTem, ChouxIno, KibaxHina… _SasuxDei (hehe) _Dan, Bla-blaaaa.

.

.

**Konoha Private School.**

Seperti biasa, kelas 2.F selalu ramai di saat jam makan siang. Yah, motto anak kelas ini memang… _Makan siang adalah waktu paling menyenangkan di sekolah!!_ Dapat kita lihat di sudut kiri ruangan, di samping jendela telah berkumpul sekelompok murid yang bersiap untuk makan siang.

"Ne… Sakura. Lo nggak makan bareng Sai~?" Ujar seorang cewek pirang panjang dapat kita identifikasikan sebagai Yamanaka Ino si wakil ketua kelas 2.F.

"Uhm…Gue males…" Jawab si lawan bicara, seorang cewek dahi lebar berambut pink, bernama Haruno Sakura itu datar.

Meja kecil di kelas mereka di susun dengan rapi membentuk persegi, Sakura dan Ino duduk berhadapan sementara di sampingnya telah di tempati oleh 2 orang manusia, salah satu anggota kelas 2.F tentunya.

"Ahh… Gue benci sayur!! Buat Lo ajah, deh Hinata!!" seorang cowok dengan muka kucing melemparkan sayuran ke kotak bento- seorang cewek pemalu bernama Hyuuga Hinata di hadapannya, "Eh-Ta-tapi… Naru…"

BUK!!! Sakura menjitak si kucing pirang di sampingnya.

"Naruto!!!! BAKA! Kalau lo nggak makan sayur, kapan Lo tinggi-nya?!!"

"Ehh!! Gue emang pendek! Da-Dan nggak ada hubungannya dengan SAYUR!!" teriak si kucing pirang itu kesal, asal kalian tahu saja dia ini adalah Pembuat Onar Nomer Wahid seantero Konoha Private School dengan Namaaaa…

"Namikaze Naruto!"

"WUAH!!!!"

Seorang siswa cowok jangkung berambut hitam kelam, berdiri penuh kemarahan di depan pintu geser kelas 2.F, dapat di kenali sebagai Ketua kelas 2.A yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke-SAMA!

"Gak usah Wuah-wuah, deh Lo Dobe!!! Ini semua salah Lo!!" katanya kasar sambil menyodorkan sekotak bento.

Naruto segera berjalan menghampiri si Uchiha, meninggalkan Ino dan Sakura yang berblushing di kedua pipi sambil menatap Naruto cemburu. Bagaimana tidak? Pangeran yang selama ini mereka kagumi, ternyata…. Hiksu!!

"Loh? Ini-kan bento yang gue kasih sama Lo tadi pagi? Kenapa?" kata Naruto menangkap kotak bento ke tangannya.

Si Uchiha mengernyitkan alis-nya penuh kemarahan, "Baka!! Lo bikin onigiri-nya MANIS!! Gue nggak bisa makan!!"

Seisi kelas menahan tawa, lalu pura-pura tidak tahu saat duo kucing berandalan itu menatap mereka dengan Death Glare. Kembali lagi ke masalah, Si kucing pirang menampakkan kerutan urat kemarahan di dahinya, lalu berteriak kesal menjawab si Uchiha.

"Gu-gue 'kan nggak TAHU~!! –La-lagian! Gue udah capek-capek bikinnnyaaa tauuu!!! Hargai dong!!"

"Heh! Kalo nggak bisa di makan kayak gini… Mau di hargai-gimana?!!"

"Ya, Udah! Gu-gue nggak mau bikinin Lo lagi besok!!"

"Ya, Udah!! Gue juga nggak minta!"

"Okeh!"

"Dasar Dobe!"

"Te-TEME!! Gue benci Lo!!"

BLAM.

Naruto menutup pintu dengan keras, mukanya berkerut merah menahan amarah. Ia menggenggam bungkusan bento sangat erat sambil berjalan seperti robot ke arah Sakura, Ino dan Hinata.

"Marahan lagi, deh…" Kata Ino, memakan Jamur Anoki dengan sekali lahap tanpa menoleh ke arah si Kucing yang sedang duduk menatap kotak bento Sasuke sedih.

"Udah-udah… Kita sama-an Naruto…" Ujar Sakura, mengelus-elus kepala si pirang pelan, tadi ngejitak sekarang ngelus… Cewek ini emang aneh, pikir Naruto.

"Uh…" Hinata tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, hanya dapat menatap Naruto dengan pandangan kasihan.

Ahh… Bukan hanya makan siang yang jadi rutinitas favorit kelas 2.F tetapi juga pertengkaran antara Naruto dan Sasuke. Meskipun tampak seperti musuh dua kubu berlawanan, aslinya mereka berdua itu pacaran loh… Temenan sejak SMP lalu pacaran tahun kemarin, yah… Bukan tipe pacaran romantis… Mereka selalu bertengkar-dan bertengkar~ entah kapan mereka menemukan saat romantis bersama. Uh…

"Mungkin lo harus ambil break dulu sama Sasuke deh, Naruto…" sela Ino pelan, Sakura menatap Ino dengan penuh rasa tanda-tanya.

"Kalo gini terus… Lo bisa nyakitin Sasuke dan diri-Lo sendiri." Sakura bertanya dalam hati, sejak kapan Ino bisa di andalkan dalam urusan cinta?

"Mu-mungkin juga…" Kata Naruto dengan nada kesedihan.

.

.

"Halo? Iya-iya… Udah-makan! Iya-iya… Aduh, salah semua…. Iya!!"

Klik!

Nara Shikamaru si Tuan Pemalas paling Ancur satu sekolahan ini menutup handphone-nya dengan kasar. Ia menghela napas, mengistirahatkan wajahnya di atas tangan lalu menatap manusia di depannya. "Kenapa?" ujarnya merasa terganggu.

"Hmpp… Telepon dari Temari, ya?" Si lawan bicara tertawa tertahan, meraih sumpit lalu membuka kotak bento-nya.

"Sialan Lo Kiba! Urusin ajah, si Hinata!" Shikamaru mengunyah takuan dengan ogah, benar-benar tidak berselera makan apalagi di tambah omelan si Temari. Pacar Shikamaru di sekolah sebelah, ahh… Kenapa ya gue pacaran ama cewek… Kenapa gue nggak ngikutin jalan-nya Sasuke ama Neji… Pikir si Pemalas itu dengan _Malas._

"Aduh… Gimana,ya… Gue nggak bisa ngajak si Hinata jalan bareng! Si Neji itu rese' banget!" Inuzuka Kiba, si napas anjing dengan muka bertato segitiga melahap segumpal kroket kepiting, menatap sedih bento buatan Hinata si Kekasih hati, yang baru saja jadian bulan kemarin.

DUAAKK!!!

Shikamaru dan Kiba saling bertatapan ke asal suara, yang rupa-rupanya berasal dari dentuman tangan si Ketua kelas. Memukul mejanya dengan keras, mukanya berkerut menahan marah.

"Naruto…" keluh Shikamaru dan Kiba berbarengan, lalu kembali sibuk makan.

Yah… Bukan hanya di kelas 2.F saja yang kenal dengan rutinitas pasangan kucing, kelas 2.A juga sudah mengetahui hal 'lumrah' itu. Bagaimana, ya… Selain Sasuke adalah Pangeran di sekolah ini, Naruto juga nggak jelek-jelek amat… Bisa di bilang manis malah! Mukanya yang terkadang terlihat seperti cewek itu cukup menarik hati. Biarpun tidak mereka proklamirkan, hubungan pacaran mereka ini sudah cukup tercium oleh hidung-hidung penggosip seperti Sakura dan Ino. Dalam satu hari, kabar keduanya telah berpacaran tersebar di antara guru-siswa sampai Konoha Private School. Mereka pun sudah tidak dapat mengelak lagi, yah… Walau begitu, Sasuke dan Naruto menjalani hubungan mereka seperti anak kecil yang baru belajar merangkak. Sama sekali tidak mengerti bagaimana tata cara berpacaran yang _Benar…_ Entah mereka tidak tahu atau _tidak mau._

"Sebaiknya Lo break dulu sama Naruto, deh…" Si pemilik mata lavender di samping Sasuke berkata pendek, menatap pacarnya Sabaku no Gaara. Yang di bilangin Cuma menghela napas seraya menatap Gaara, Sasuke tahu… Kalau Naruto dan Gaara itu setipe, mungkin dia bisa memberikan sedikit solusi karena dia benar-benar ingin menghindari perpecahan di dalam hubungannya dengan Naruto.

"Nggak tahu." Kata Gaara pendek, melihat Sasuke lurus dengan mata hijau tenangnya, "Lo harus cari solusi-nya sendiri, Sasuke… Kalo nggak, mending lo ikutin sarannya dia…" Tangan pucatnya menunjuk Kekasih di hadapannya yang memiliki nama Hyuuga Neji (Sepupu Hinata plus wakil Ketua Kelas)

Uhh…

Kelas yang tadi-nya begitu ramai… Kini tampak begitu sunyi di dalam pikiran Sasuke.

Apa… Saran Neji benar,ya…

Apa… Gue harus ngikutin-nya, ya…

Apa… Naruto _masih_ mencintai-gue?

Apa?

Yang harus gue lakuin?

.

.

Selama pelajaran Matematika, Sasuke sama sekali tidak dapat berkonsentrasi. Ia berkutat dengan pena di tangan, sambil mencoret-coret buku tulis di atas meja-nya.

PLUK!

Segumpalan kertas mendarat mulus di atas buku tulis Sasuke, segera Ia buka dan membaca sebaris tulisan yang sangat di kenalnya.

_Hei, Sasu-chan! Lo mau nggak jalan sepulang sekolah? Kita ke Asakusa yuk?! –Sai-_

Mata hitam Sasuke menatap sepupu jauhnya, Uchiha Sai di ujung ruangan dengan penuh tanya. Sementara Sai, yang hampir memiliki kesamaan muka sama si Pangeran hanya melengkungkan senyum-nya seolah menjawab muka tanya milik sepupu-nya.

Sasuke mencoretkan jawabannya di bawah tulisan Sai.

_Ayo, kita pergi._

Ahh… Sasuke! Kenapa kamu melanggar perjanjian-mu sendiri… Kalau kamu nggak akan pergi ke tempat-tempat _seperti _itu? Terutama dengan Sai!!!

Gue Cuma ingin nenangin diri… Itu aja.

Pikir Sasuke, berusaha menghilangkan senyuman sedih seorang cowok pirang yang hadir di kepalanya.

.

.

_Terpaksa… Aku mencintai diri-mu hanya untuk status palsu…_

_Setengah hati~_

_Ku jalani cinta_

_Karna ku tak suka dengan-mu…_

Lagu 'Status Palsu' Vidi Aldiano, mengalun lembut di telinga Naruto yang tengah mengistirahatkan dirinya di bawah pohon taman Jigoku. Seperti biasa-nya, Naruto bekerja Part Time sehabis sekolah di sebuah Toko Kue _Shiroiko._ Sudah jelas 'kan… Naruto bukan berasal dari keluarga yang kaya, dapat di katakan miskin malah! Ayah yang bekerja sebagai Pekerja Lepas di Sebuah pabrik pembuat Boneka dan Seorang Kakak yang bekerja sebagai Suster di sebuah Rumah Sakit di kota. Mau-tak mau, Naruto sebagai anak terkecil harus berusaha atau paling tidak membiayai sekolah-nya sendiri… Kalian tahu, Konoha Private School adalah salah satu sekolah termahal seantero Jepang.

"Halo? Iya, Ayah… Aku mau kerja part time,nih! Apa? Ah… Nggak bisa-lah! Aku kan mau membiayai diri aku sendiri! Udah,ah… Jaa!"

Klik!

Lagi-lagi ayah melarang-ku bekerja… Bagaimana bisa? Membiayai makan sehari-hari aja udah berat… Ayah-ayah, seandainya ibu masih ada…

Kata hati kecil Naruto miris, ia pun memaksakan kaki-nya yang terasa berat sekali karena harus berjalan jauh dari sekolah untuk mencapai taman ini… Belum lagi harus ke tempat kerja-nya! Mana ada uang untuk naik kereta!

"YOSHH!! GANBATTE!!"

Sehat dan Stamina tubuh! Hanya ini yang aku punya!

Karena aku hanya bisa mengandalkan tubuh-ini… Kumohon… Bertahan,ya tubuh-ku!! Sedikit lagi! Setelah ini kita akan pulang ke rumah! Tahan ya..

Seraya berpikir seperti itu, ia mengayunkan kakinya lebih cepat lagi- cepat… sampai napasnya terengah.

Aku sudah tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan hal yang lain lagi… Mungkin Ino memang benar…. Mungkin break dengan Sasuke adalah keputusan yang tepat.

.

.

"Sasu-chan… Jangan cemberut begitu dong!! Gimana cewek mau nge-hampirin kita kalo elo manyunn aja!"

"Jangan panggil aku SASU-CHAN!!! Dasar Play Boy cap kaki gajah! Lagian, lo tau 'kan gue gak suka cewek…"

Argumen demi argumen mengalir seperti air, seiring dengan berjalannya dua orang hampir serupa itu di kawasan kafe dan pertokoan Jalan Asakusa. Sai yang memaksa Sasuke untuk ikut sedikit menyesali keputusannya, sebab Sasuke manyun mulu nggak berhenti.

"Ah… Yah, udah deh… Capek gue dari tadi jalan kayak gini, gak dapet cewek sama sekali… Mending kita makan, yuk!" Sai segera menarik tangan Si Jabrik itu dengan kasar dan memaksa.

"O-Oi!!" Sasuke mendorong si Muka Senyum Palsu, berusaha menolak. Rupa-rupa kegiatan mereka itu mengundang perhatian sekelompok gadis-gadis SMA di pinggir jalan.

Seorang gadis memberanikan dirinya, berjalan dan bertanya pada Sai "Uhm.. Maaf Senpai, apakah senpai mau ikut Gokon bareng kita-kita?"

Senyum mengembang di muka Sai, dengan sekali anggukan ia mengiyakan ajakan tersebut bertolak belakang sekali dengan Sasuke yang mau berlari jijik meninggalkan Sai.

"Sasuke, ayolah… Ikut kita-kita! Gokon-gokon!!"

"Gokon pala lo kayak Singkong! Ogah!" tolak Sasuke kasar.

Yah… Kalian tahu, seorang Uchiha selalu mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan 'kan? Sepertinya hal itu juga berlaku pada Sai. Seberapa kuatnya Sasuke menolak, semakin keras pula tarikan Sai padanya untuk mengikuti Gokon bersama gadis-gadis SMA itu di sebuah Kafe.

Manyun…

Hanya itu yang bisa Sasuke andalkan sebagai pertahanan terakhirnya, dia juga tidak bisa menampik bahwa gadis-gadis yang mengajaknya Gokon itu cukup manis-manis.

Kafe yang mereka kunjungi adalah salah satu Kafe penyedia Dessert terkenal di Asakusa, di karenakan orang-orang Jepang yang menyukai ke-privasi-an , tempat duduk mereka seperti bersekat-sekat. Di batasi dengan bambu kuning, sofa merah menyala mengitari sebuah meja persegi putih yang segera saja di tempati oleh mereka.

"Hay, Nama-ku Minamoto Karin!" Seorang gadis berkacamata dengan rambut merah gaya Harajuku mania berkata percaya diri sembari mengambil tempat duduk di samping Sasuke.

"…Hn…" Kata Sasuke ogah-ogahan.

Si Minamoto merengut menatap Sasuke, sementara teman di sebelahnya tertawa terkikik. "Hay Sasuke-kun… Namaku Dei-dei, Yoroshiku ne -Un!"

OH TIDAK….

Replika Naruto!! Lebih sempurna malah! Terpaku Sasuke melihat gadis berpakaian sailor itu, ia bahkan tidak berkedip. "…H-hn." Ia terbata membalas si 'replika'. Apakah ini adalah hukuman atau hadiah dari Tuhan? Sebab… Gadis bernama Dei-dei ini begitu mirip-nya dengan Naruto! Rambutnya pirang, tetapi Dei mempunyai yang lebih panjang, halus, mengkilau daripada milik Naruto, Matanya biru dan berbulu lentik dan yang lebih sempurna-nya lagi… Kulitnya begitu putih susu, jauh sekali dari milik Naruto yang kecoklatan akibat terbakar matahari…

"Ne Sasuke-kun… Apa kamu sudah punya pacar -Un?" Tanya si Dei lembut, tampaknya kepercayaan dirinya naik sebab Sasuke memperbolehkannya duduk di samping si Pangeran, bahkan Cowok satu ini tidak mengomantari gaya bicara-nya yang di akhiri dengan kata –Un.

Tangan Sasuke berhenti mengaduk-aduk Parfait di depannya, ia menatap Sai yang asyik bercanda ria dengan 3 cewek sekaligus. Ia pun tiba-tiba berpikir tentang Naruto….

Bagaimana mereka pertama bertemu dulu…

Bagaimana mereka berpacaran…

Dan hubungan hambar, tidak pernah berciuman… Meski telah berpacaran selama setahun…

Semuanya tampak begitu berantakan…

Ia tidak lagi bertanya, apakah Naruto mencintainya…

Ia bertanya… Apakah ia memang mencintai Naruto…

Apakah yang selama ini ia rasakan memang benar cinta…

Ataukah hanya simpati dan rasa persahabatan yang salah artian?

"Ti-tidak…"

Sai menatap Sasuke dengan mata dingin, akhirnya Sepupu-nya yang satu ini berhasil ia racuni… Tertawa kelam di dalam hati, sepertinya Uchiha memang di takdirkan menjadi Pengkhianat. Layaknya dia yang mengkhianati perasaan tulus Sakura dan Sasuke yang berhenti mempercayai perasaannya sendiri pada Naruto, lalu mengkhianatinya ke pelukan seorang gadis serupa. Namun, ia tidak begitu peduli… Lakukanlah, karena kau tak tahu mana yang salah yang benar. Kau itu benar-benar polos, ya… Sasuke.

"Eh? Beneran? Sasuke-kun yang segini gantengnya nggak punya pacar -Un? Bohong ah…" Dei tertawa manis seraya menatap lurus ke mata hitam si Pujaan , Sasuke merasa ia sedang melihat Naruto di dalam mata itu.

"Tidak ada."

"Kalau gitu… Mau nggak jadi pacarnya Dei –Un?"

PRANGGG!!!

Senampan gelas berisi pesanan Sai, terjatuh ke atas lantai. Pecah berkeping-keping, Sasuke ternganga… Bukan karena melihat beling-beling gelas yang bertaburan di atas lantai tetapi melihat siapa orang yang membawa nampan tersebut…

Orang itu menangis, pandangannya redup seolah tak percaya pada sekitarnya… Rambutnya yang pirang terkulai tak bersemangat, Mukanya memelas seperti anjing yang di tinggalkan di pinggir jalan. Dan yang paling parah…

"Na-naruto…"

**BERSAMBUNG.**

**.**

**.**

**SLEEPING FOREST.**

**Tidurlah di dalam pelukan kami, lalu kau akan mendapatkan kepuasan dalam tidur abadi dan hidup selamanya dalam mimpi.**

Shinju:: Yatta! Hay semuanya! Nama saya Shinju Risa! Anggota Sleeping Forest!

Yoroshiku ne!

Sleeping forest adalah sekelompok orang yang menyukai YAOI-YURI-STRAIGHT. Anggota kami lebih dari tiga, tetapi yang baru menulis Yaoi hanya 2 orang sekarang yaitu Aku dan Kuro! Hehe-hehe… Kami ini udah lama berkeliaran di dunia FFn, melihat-lihat apakah sudah waktunya kami menetas dan melebarkan duri-duri. Ternyata sudah! Kami juga nggak boleh kalah dari Kouhai-kouhai! Wakakaka…

Okeh deh!

Terima kasih udah yang mau baca fic Saya- Shinju Risa! Kalau mao ya review kalo mao flame juga boleh! Hehe~

**JAA!!!**

**See YAA!!**


	2. break2

**K I T A B R E A K D U L U, Y A?**

A U T H O R

Sleeping Forest

-Shinju Risa

D I S C L A I M E R

Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei

-Bondan Prakoso feat. Fade 2 Black

W A R N I N G S

Yaoi, Straight, OOC-ness, AU highSchool, Gaje-ness.

P A I R I N G S

SasuxNaru, NejixGaa, SaixSaku, ShikaxTem, ChouxIno, KibaxHina… _SasuxDei (hehe) Pein-YahikoNaru (Hot!) _Dan, Bla-blaaaa.

.

.

Setiap hari, ia selalu berusaha bangun pagi untuk membuat bekal sebab harga seporsi makan siang di sekolah sangat mahal. Dengan senyuman ia memotong tomat merah menjadi irisan tipis, ia sisipkan di antar telur dadar di dalam kotak bento.

"Dia 'kan suka tomat, He-he-he…"

Setiap hari, ia selalu berusaha membuat bento dengan sangat hati-hati… Mulai dari memasak nasi, ia bentuk menjadi segitiga onigiri , ia menentukan apa lauk yang paling cocok dan tidak pernah sama setiap harinya.

"Semoga dia tidak marah lagi hari ini."

Setiap hari, selalu begitu…

Tetapi tadi pagi… Dia salah menuangkan garam dengan gula…

Hanya sekali itu.

Tetapi tampaknya kesalahan itu telah merusak seluruh lembaran hubungan Uzumaki Naruto dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ka-kau…"

.

.

Drap! Drap! Drap!

Naruto berlari meninggalkan kafe Shiroiko masih mengenakan pakaian pelayan, ia sama sekali tidak menghiraukan panggilan manajernya, teman-teman sekerjanya termasuk teriakan Sasuke.

"Huwe…"

Tangis membanjiri mata, ia pun terus berlari membelah orang-orang di trotoar ramai malam hari di Asakusa. Kemeja putihnya menjadi kumal, ia tidak peduli sebab hati yang sakit mendominasi pikiran sekarang.

Kenapa? Kenapa Sasuke?!!

"Huwe… Padahal-padahal aku…"

Aku menyukai-mu…

Ia berlari dan berlari, sampai napas habis dan paru-paru berteriak meminta udara. Tangannya menutup mata, berusaha menghentikan air mata yang tidak mau berhenti mengalir.

"Huwe… Ak-aku… Padahal aku…"

Benar-benar menyukaimu…

Sangat menyukaimu…

Apakah kau tidak dapat merasakannya, Sasuke?

Ataukah selama ini hanya aku yang menyukaimu?

Jangan-jangan sebenarnya aku sudah seenaknya menganggapmu menyukaiku?

"Sasuke… Huweee…"

Apakah… Kau menyukaiku, Sasuke?

Gelap. Malam hari ini gelap tanpa bintang, Naruto mendongak menatap langit dengan mata merah. Ia berhenti di ujung pelabuhan Karasumaru, sangat sepi dan tentram seperti yang di harapkannya. Semoga tidak ada yang datang… Aku ingin menghilang, pikirnya sedih sambil menangis seengukkan.

Kukira… Kau menyukaiku Sasuke… Ternyata aku saja yang egois, ya… Memaksamu menjadi apa yang kuinginkan, seorang gay?!!

Kenapa tidak dari awal saja kau tolak aku?!

Kenapa harus sekarang, Sasuke?

Kenapa dengan seorang wanita?!!

"Kenapa…?"

Suara kapal yang berlabuh tidak mengejutkan batinnya, malah sedikit menenangkan. Di tambah alunan dawai gitar oleh pemain musik jalanan di sudut jalan, trotoar kosong melompong tiada apa pun selain beberapa anak jalanan yang menghangatkan diri di sebuah api unggun dalam tong. Naruto tidak menyadari bahwa malam memang sudah sangat larut, ia pun lupa pada orang-orang yang khawatir padanya sebab yang ia rasakan sekarang hanya kekalutan tiada akhir.

_Hari-hari yang 'kan kujalani…_

_Kini semua 'kan terasa sunyi…_

_Walau hampa pasti kuhadapi…_

_Kuucapkan SELAMAT JALAN…_

Seolah mengerti dengan perasaannya, pemain musik jalanan menyanyikan lagu R.I.P. dengan begitu syahduh. Semakin membuat hati Naruto tenggelam dalam pandangannya sendiri, tangisannya lebih banyak mengungkapkan perasaan dari kata-kata.

"Sasuke…" Dia bergumam kata-kata itu terus tanpa berhenti seolah hanya untuk saat ini dia hidup. Semakin larut malam, dingin pula menyentuh kulitnya yang hanya tertutupi oleh kemeja. Yang jelas, tidak bisa melindungi tubuhnya dari dingin angin di Pelabuhan Karasumaru… Naruto pun mengigil, tetapi tidak mengharapkan orang itu datang untuk menyelamatkannya.

"Hei! Sedang apa kau di sini?!" terdengar sebuah suara berat di depan Naruto.

Sasuke?

"Ahh…" Menatap mata orange di depannya dengan penuh kekaguman, seorang pria dewasa penuh kewibawaan yang kini mengulurkan tangan padanya, Naruto tergagap malu. "A-aku…"

"Kau bisa masuk angin, tahu!" Dia memberikan jubah panjang hitamnya di kedua bahu Naruto, "Ahh… Ti-tidak usah." Dia berusaha menolak pemberian si Pria, tetapi dia malah jadi begitu salah tingkah sampai tersipu-sipu malu. Namun, pria itu hanya tersenyum seraya mengulurkan tangannya di hadapan Naruto untuk membantunya berdiri.

"Sedang apa anak SMP di tempat seperti ini? Bahaya tahu!"

Mereka duduk di sebuah kafe 24jam, si pria memesankan Naruto segelas kopi panas. Awalnya Naruto menolak di ajak si pria pergi dari 'persembunyiannya' di tambah dengan tampilan yang begitu semerawut. Tetapi, pesona si pria begitu menyilaukan pandangan Naruto sampai membuat Naruto tidak bisa melakukan apa yang harusnya ia lakukan.

"Eh! Aku ini sudah SMA!!" Ujar Naruto marah, si pria cukup terkejut lalu tertawa nyaring.

"Ahahaha…" Tanpa meninggalkan wibawanya si Pria tertawa, cukup membuat Naruto kembali bersemu di bagian pipinya yang begitu lengket akibat menangis.

"Uhm… Tu-tuan? P-pak… Aduh, manggilnya apa nihh…" gumam Naruto, namun cukup besar untuk di dengar si pria, ia tersenyum simpul sambil berkata pelan. "Yahiko, panggil saja aku Yahiko. Kamu?"

"Naruto." Si pirang itu mengepalkan tangannya, duduk sedikit canggung di hadapan Yahiko, pria yang baru saja di kenalnya dan menolongnya tanpa basa-basi. "Jadi, Naruto~ Kau sedang apa di pelabuhan…? Malam-malam begini, dan menangis?"

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya sambil menatap gelas kopi di tangan, seolah bisa melihat refleksi wajah Sasuke di adukan air hitam. Yahiko hanya memiringkan kepalanya bingung, sambil menghela napas ia mengistirahatkan kepala di atas tangan kanannya.

"Masalah cinta?"

Mata Naruto sedikit berkaca-kaca, berusaha menyunggingkan senyumnya untuk menahan keperihan yang sekarang begitu menusuk hati. Ini bukan hanya karena pengkhianatan Sasuke, tetapi juga karena ia bingung dan terluka oleh cinta yang selama ini di anggapnya ada.

"Iya."

Alis coklat Yahiko terangkat, ia tersenyum pelan tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari wajah Naruto. "Orang itu… Pasti bodoh sekali, sampai mau melepaskan kamu."

*Blush* Naruto merasakan pipinya menghangat merah, mau tidak mau dia tertawa juga dalam pembicaraan ini. Yahiko begitu ceria dan bersemangat, meski baru bertemu, hubungan di antara mereka seperti teman lama. Lama-kelamaan Naruto mulai melupakan bayangan Sasuke, karena cahaya Yahiko begitu terang menyinari dunianya yang tadinya gelap.

Tengah malam, semalaman suntuk tepatnya, Naruto dan Yahiko tidak berhenti tertawa dan bercanda sampai tidak ada lagi yang bisa mereka tertawakan.

Yah, sekarang cinta di antara Sasuke dan Naruto tampaknya sudah meredup. Karena ikatan mereka mulai merenggang seiring berjalannya waktu, alasan untuk mereka bersama pun sudah tidak ada. Sasuke dan Naruto telah memilih jalan mereka masing-masing. Cinta yang awalnya memang di bangun di atas persahabatan sama sekali tidak bisa di pertahankan lagi, bagaimanapun juga persahabatan tidak mungkin berubah menjadi cinta. Cinta itu utuh, tidak bersyarat dan jika berlandaskan persahabatan… Pada akhirnya hanya akan ada rasa saling tersakiti dan persahabatan itu tidak mungkin kembali lagi seperti sedia kala.

.

.

"Sai… Apakah aku sudah berbuat salah?"

"Sasuke-sasuke… Kau bahkan tidak tahu mana yang salah mana yang benar, sekarang cukup kau lakukan apa yang kau yakini." Sai menatap Sasuke yang sedang duduk memandang langit malam kelam, hari ini mereka tidak pulang ke Kediaman Uchiha. Selain itu, kebiasaan ini selalu mereka lakukan setiap ada masalah… Menghitungi bintang dan tertawa di pinggir Sungai Moku-maru. Hari ini… Sasuke yang ada masalah, walaupun sudah bersenang-senang bersama Deidara… Dia tidak merasakan apapun, sebab pikirannya masih terhubung pada seseorang… Namun ia tidak yakin. Ini perasaan cinta ataukah kasihan?

"Sai… Menurutmu cinta itu apa?" Tanya Sasuke pelan, namun mata hitamnya tidak bisa lepas menatap langit, sementara Sai hanya tersenyum simpul lalu melayangkan pandangannya pada luasnya tirai berbintang malam.

"Cinta itu… Ilusi. Aku juga tidak terlalu mengerti… Cinta itu bisa menyakiti, dan juga menghancurkan hati dalam sekejab… Dari pada hal seperti itu… Bukankah masih bagus nafsu? Kita dapat kepuasan… Dan tidak ada persyaratan seperti cinta. Bukankah lebih bagus begitu, Sasuke?" Ujar Sai datar, lalu merebahkan dirinya di atas rumput kering di bawahnya seolah ingin melepaskan penatnya. Dalam pikiran Sasuke berkecamuk bermacam hal, namun setelah mendengar perkataan Sai… Ia memutuskan untuk… Sekali-kali egois dan bersikap pengecut… Tidak salah 'kan?

"…Iya…"

.

.

Bagi Naruto dulu, Sasuke bagaikan bulan… Selalu menemani malamnya yang gelap. Menuntunnya keluar dari kesendirian, keterpurukan dan kekosongan… Tangannya dulu seolah tiada batas, lebar sekali dan saat Naruto menggenggamnya ia merasa aman. Seolah tidak ada tekanan… Namun perlahan mereka merasakan kebosanan…

Apakah hubungan kami hanya sebatas saling melindungi? Apakah kami hanya sampai segini saja?

Benarkah itu cinta?

Malam ini… Langitnya cerah dan berbintang tanpa ada awan. Membuat siapa saja yang menatap seolah bisa tertelan di dalamnya dan menghanyutkannya ke dalam ketenangan. Malam ini… Naruto dan Sasuke, berada di tempat yang berbeda dengan pikiran yang berbeda pula… Namun, mereka ada di bawah langit yang sama.

Sama-sama menatap langit dengan bertanya-tanya. Apakah ini yang di sebut akhir menggantung? Sebab kata perpisahan belum terucap di mulut mereka, walau di bantah… Benang merah pengikat cinta di jari manis mereka masih merekat erat, sama sekali belum terputus oleh gunting nasib.

Mungkin mereka memang bodoh… Terkena ilusi Matahari. Walau Matahari bersinar begitu terangnya… Bulan, masih ada di sana 'kan? Masih setia… Dan menunggu tanpa suara.

"Hei… Sasuke, apa kau masih menyukaiku?"

**BERSAMBUNG**

**.**

**.**

**Sleeping Forest**

Risa di sini!! Lama nggak apdeth, sibuk banget! Ohohoho… Ada yang marah, ya sama kata-kata Risa kemarin? Di profile Sleeping Forest pernah tertulis…

_**KOUHAI.**_

_Mungkin kami memang pendatang baru tetapi kami sudah mengenal kalian._

Kouhai itu artinya KAMI, bukan KALIAN… Duh, jadi banyak yang salah sangka neh… Kami nggak mau sok-lah… Mau di panggil senpai, ah… Apalah~ Aku nggak ngerti. Asal cerita kami di baca dan di sukai… Sudah cukup kok!

Oh, iya… Mungkin kalian yang bertanya sudah saya balas dengan PM dan Hito pun jadi sedikit 'panas' gara-gara masalah itu. Kan itu semua keputusan kalian, dan aku sama sekali nggak ngerti apa tujuan kalian bertanya begitu… Selain mereka adalah orang yang berbeda, bertahun-tahun aku kenal Kuro… Dia tidak pernah menyembunyikan rahasia apapun dariku. Hahahaha! Udah-udah! Makasih ya, buat yang udah sempat membaca dan menaruh review! Jangan lupa review anggota lain Sleeping Forest! Dan Review lagi!!! ///// KYAA!! Ada BBF! Udah dulu, SAYONARA!


End file.
